The invention relates to a method, in which tasks according to a work cycle are performed with at least one mining work device in a mining vehicle at a work site. After the work cycle, the mining vehicle is driven from one work site to the next. At the work site, the mining vehicle is connected to an external electrical network for the required working power.
Further, the invention relates to an arrangement in a mine, rock drilling rig, and mining vehicle. The field of the invention is described in more detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the patent application.
In mines, rock drilling rig and corresponding mining vehicles equipped with mining work devices are used to perform operations according to the work cycles of the mining work devices at pre-planned work sites. After the necessary tasks, such as borehole drilling, according to the work cycle are performed, the mining vehicle is moved to the next work site and a new work cycle is started. In underground mines, in particular, mining vehicles are generally used, in which the driving energy for the operations according to the work cycle is electricity from an electrical network of the mine. Transfer drives may also be performed using energy from the electrical network of the mine, but then the transfer drive is hampered by electrical cables. Vehicles are also known, in which the transfer drives between work sites is performed by means of driving energy obtained using a combustion engine, typically diesel engine. However, exhaust gases and noise from a combustion engine cause problems in mines. Various hybrid-driven vehicles also comprise a combustion engine, which makes their use in mines questionable.